<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me Wings by PsychedWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145147">Give Me Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedWriter/pseuds/PsychedWriter'>PsychedWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedWriter/pseuds/PsychedWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 833, a devastating plague struck District Valm of Southeast Wall Maria. The plague struck other districts in Wall Maria, but Valm was put into ruin in hopes to prevent any more spread. A miracle antidote was manufactured by a doctor. However, out of the 2,500 population of District Valm, only 72 residents survived. The district was closed in fear of the plague to spread again, and the survivors left to find new homes. Despite there being a working antidote, survivors of the plague were outcasted by other cities. They wouldn't be given jobs, and many were homeless. They would die of hunger or take their own lives. While a few sold their bodies in order to afford a loaf of bread, they would end up dying from a different disease. It was claimed that the entire population of Valm was wiped out from the plague and couldn't survive elsewhere.</p><p>However, there was one survivor who lived to tell her tale. </p><p>Fiona Stone has a dream: to have wings like a butterfly. She wants to know what is truly in the outside world. After making the decision to join the military. Fiona learns how to spread her wings and fly to freedom, and a whole new world is brought to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Butterflies fascinated Fiona. Ever since she was a small child, she always chased the butterflies and would jump up high, trying to catch them in her hands. How can there be an insect that can be any type of color and have their own unique pattern? Such a tiny thing is able to fly anywhere it wants. She wondered what it's like to fly, or if she'll ever learn what's outside the Walls.</p><p>     The butterfly she encountered this afternoon was unlike she had ever seen. This butterfly had a spectrum of blue on its wings and body. White and black spots complimented the shades of blue; like running paint on a canvas. Could this be what the sea looks like? She wondered. The insect's body was black with white and blue spots. Fiona carefully touches the butterfly's delicate wing. The butterfly twitches its wing and stares its beady eyes at Fiona's brown eyes. The young woman stares in awe.</p><p>      "Oi Fiona! Stop staring at butterflies, we gotta get to the market!"</p><p>     The butterfly flew off Fiona's hand, gliding up to the sunlight. Her friend, Marius, called out to her. He was helping Fiona collect firewood for her while she stocked up on fabrics for her next sewing project. She picks up her basket and rises from the soft green grass.</p><p>      "I'm coming!"</p><p>     Fiona is an only child, and lives with her grandmother. She has no memory of her parents, but were told they died when she was very young. She never met her grandfather either, but left a good amount of money for his wife after his death. One day, Fiona begged her grandmother to teach her how to sew. She learned quickly, and began to make a profit. Sewing didn't make the most money, but Fiona enjoys her job. Her grandmother would help occasionally. She suffered a fall a few years ago and injured her hip. At first she thought she would never walk again, but with the weekly check-ups with Dr. Yeager, Fiona's grandmother's health has been improving.</p><p>     "What's the deal with you and butterflies?" Marius asks Fiona as they walk.</p><p>     "Think about it, they begin their lives as small larvae. In time, they eat enough food and rest for an amount of days and transform completely," Fiona explained. "They come in different sizes and colors. They're capable of flight! These insects probably have seen more of the world than we will."</p><p>     Marius rolls his eyes. "Still dreaming about the outside world? Seriously, what can be out there?"</p><p>     "The never-ending sea! Different species of butterflies! Fields of sand! Lands made of ice!" Fiona names countless things from the outside. "There is so much out there that we haven't seen, and no one knows because—"</p><p>     "Keep your voice down!" Marius shushed Fiona. "You don't want the Military Police to hear you."</p><p>     The order to ban documents, books and the ideas of the outside world was ordered by King Fritz, ruler of the Walls. Fiona never witnessed this herself, but she heard stories of the Military Police burning books and beating people who owned books about the outside world. If citizens were caught with such books today, they would be arrested. However, Fiona is willing to take the risk. She wasn't afraid of the Military Police. Most of the officers were either too drunk on alcohol or on their ego. She could easily escape by using her wit or a quick kick to the groin.</p><p>     "Why should it be censored?" Fiona questions. "We used to have countless texts of the outside world. But the King ordered that all information of the outside world be exterminated. Doesn't that sound suspicious to you?"</p><p>     "I think your mind is clouded by Armin's imagination," says Marius.</p><p>     "It's not his imagination," Fiona says with a small glare in her eyes. "It's based on forgotten facts."</p><p>     Fiona met Armin Arlert when she delivered a new vest for his grandfather. He's a small kid with blonde hair reaching his ears and innocent, bright blue eyes. Armin shyly approached Fiona and asked if she could pronounce a word for him in his book: Photosynthesis. Fiona needed to enunciate the word mentally before pronouncing it to Armin. The book was stashed from his grandfather, and he begged Fiona not to tell his grandfather. "And Armin, if you ever need help with more words, I'll be more than glad to help you." Armin became excited when Fiona visited. He would pronounce words beyond his grade level, and secretly talked about the outside world. Armin would hold up the book excitedly. When he was finally able to say photosynthesis, Fiona treated Armin to homemade apple strudel.</p><p>     "And besides, don't you wonder what's actually out there?" Fiona asks Marius.</p><p>     He shrugs. "I never really thought about it."</p><p>     "Exactly my point. You don't broaden your imagination. You know, you might learn something if you read."</p><p>     "I learn by experience. You won't be able to learn how to defend yourself by reading."</p><p>     Fiona raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Oh really? Do we need to go at it right now?"</p><p>     "No no no! That's not what I implied!" Marius shakes his head vigorously. "Last time you said you needed to practice a new technique, you nearly broke my arm."</p><p>     Fiona memorized different fighting techniques from one of the many books she read. Marius, her best friend, has volunteered himself many times to be Fiona's personal punching bag. Recently, Fiona wanted to practice a technique called the arm bar. She made it appear Marius was winning, but when he was on top of her, she shifted her legs and locked his right arm in between them. Marius quickly tapped out, holding onto his arm as Fiona celebrated her victory.</p><p>     The two laughed and joked while picking up food at the market. The smell of freshly baked bread would make Fiona's face glow with bliss while the smell of dead fish made her cringe in disgust. Marius picked out a piece of fish and a couple of potatoes. Marius watched Fiona place a vast majority of food in her basket.</p><p>     "Potatoes, carrots, bread, and beef. Are you making your grandmother's favorite stew tonight?"</p><p>     "Grandma's been feeling under the weather. She'd always make it when I caught a cold. So I thought making it would raise her spirits."</p><p>     "Your grandmother is lucky to have such a kind, smart, devoted—"</p><p>     "Alright, that's enough," Fiona playfully shoves Marius' arm. "I should get home before sundown. This stew won't cook itself."</p><p>     "Hold on, I wasn't finished." Marius began, but Fiona already sprinted to the other side. Fiona waves Marius goodbye and smiles brightly. Marius watches her long, curly chestnut hair reflect from the sunlight before she disappears from his sight.</p><p>     "And beautiful...you're very beautiful."</p><p>* * *</p><p>     "I'm home Grandma! I found some carrots and bought some potatoes. How does stew sound tonight?" Fiona hangs up her straw hat and pink cardigan. She pauses when doesn't hear any response. Thinking her grandmother is taking a nap, she shrugs and begins preparing supper.</p><p>The smell of fresh potatoes, carrots, beef and broth filled the home. Checking the cauldron of stew, she pokes a piece of chopped potato with a fork. It's done. Fiona takes out the cauldron from the fireplace and gently places it on a wooden board. Leaving the cauldron over the fireplace would always keep the cauldron hot, and it would take overnight for it to cool down. Cleaning it in the morning was tedious, since the food from the night before would stick to the cauldron. Fiona learned how to craft the unique invention from one of Armin's books. The two have been trading their books to read over the months they have known each other, and would always return them in one piece. Fiona never told her grandmother she was lending her books, but Fiona didn't see any harm in it. She knows Armin will treat anything that is not his with extra care. Fiona pours the stew into two bowls and she slices a fresh loaf of bread to eat with it. After setting the table, Fiona goes to her grandmother's room. She gently knocks on the door.</p><p>     "Grandma? Dinner is ready..."</p><p>     There was no response. Her bed was perfectly made and her wooden cane was at the middle of the floor. Panicked, Fiona calls out to her grandmother. She then notices a shadow from their small porch. The elderly woman sat in her rocking chair, staring blankly at the sunset.</p><p>     "There you are Grandma. Dinner is ready," Fiona places her hand on her grandmother's shoulder.</p><p>     Fiona's grandmother slowly turns her head, seeing Fiona's bright, unthreatening smile. She smiles back. "Hello dear, who are you?"</p><p>     Fiona was taken aback. Did she just ask me who I am? Fiona's smile disappeared, and looked concerned. "Grandma...it's me, Fiona...your granddaughter."</p><p>     "My granddaughter...Fiona..." Fiona's grandmother repeated and hummed. She stared at the young teenager before smiling. "Fiona dear, did you just return from the market? I didn't hear you come in. Could you be a dear and help me up?"</p><p>     Fiona gave a slow, unsettled nod, helping her grandmother inside. "Yes, Grandma. I made stew."</p><p>     "Oh my, is it dinner time already? I must have lost track of time."</p><p>     Fiona's grandmother's smile looked genuine, but the look in her eyes was unsettling.</p><p>     "Grandma, are you feeling unwell? Should I get Dr. Yeager to see you tonight?"</p><p>     She gave a reassuring smile. "Nonsense dear. My appointment with him isn't until five days. Why would we bring him now? Come, let's have supper."</p><p>     The two spend their evening quietly eating. Fiona assists her grandmother to her bedroom, and tucks her in. She thanks Fiona and silently drifts off to sleep. Fiona stared at the ceiling as she laid on her bed. How could she forget who I am? The question haunted her before Fiona was able to go to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saving Armin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Dr. Yeager's visit, Fiona remained baffled. Fiona monitored her grandmother's every movement. She can still walk with the assistance of her walking stick, can fix her own meals, and walk out to get sunlight whenever she please. Fiona would ask her grandmother frequent questions, such as: What day is it? What did you eat for breakfast? What did we eat the night before? What is your favorite pie? And so on. Her grandmother responded normally, like there was nothing amiss. "Why are asking so many questions, dear?"</p>
<p>Fiona would force a smile. "I just enjoy talking to you, Grandma."</p>
<p>When Dr. Grisha arrived, Fiona spoke to him before he greeted her grandmother. She told him what happened and shared her concerns. The doctor displayed a concerned expression and promised Fiona he would examine her grandmother's memory. While her grandmother was having a doctor's appointment, Fiona tended to their small garden. She picked up water from the well and watered their small, violet flowers. The sun shone brightly and the calm breeze made the temperature not too hot. <br/>A large butterfly landed on one of the freshly watered flowers, drinking the water and nectar from the flower. Fiona knelt on her knees and watched. This butterfly was orange with small black dots. A big smile formed on Fiona's face. "You must be thirsty, huh little one? Well, you're actually bigger than most butterflies I have seen."</p>
<p>"Fiona, may I have a word?" Grisha's voice interrupted her interaction with the butterfly. </p>
<p>Fiona brushes dirt off her skirt. "Is my grandmother alright, Dr. Yeager?"</p>
<p>"Your grandmother is perfectly healthy. She says she still eats her vegetables, drinks water, gets some fresh air and has a treat occasionally. I assume you can defend her words?" </p>
<p>Fiona nods. Dr. Yeager continued.</p>
<p>"However, memory loss is part of life. Your grandmother isn't getting any younger."</p>
<p>"I understand," Fiona says, looking at the ground sadly. </p>
<p>"However,"  Dr. Yeager shows Fiona a small bottle of clear fluid. "This is a medicine that I made. It may help your grandmother's memory. Make sure she takes this once a day; preferably in the morning."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dr. Yeager." </p>
<p>Fiona walks back inside and watches Dr. Yeager with her grandmother. He continues to ask her questions about the previous weeks, which she answers with full-memory. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Fiona gets up and answers. "Nadine!"</p>
<p>Nadine is another of Fiona's friends who lives in Shiganshina. The two hug each other. </p>
<p>"I came to see if you've finished the blanket. My mom is bound to pop any day, and she's super anxious." said Nadine. </p>
<p>Fiona gasps. "I completely forgot! I have it finished. I'll give it to you now." She's been so caught up with her grandmother, she forgot about her deliveries. As she went to her room to grab the blanket, she heard Nadine greet Dr. Yeager and her grandmother. Opening her chest of fabric, she takes out a blanket made with soft wool. Fiona managed to give the blanket scented with lavender, which will help soothe the newborn baby. She gives Nadine the blanket. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry about the delay. You don't need to pay full price." said Fiona. </p>
<p>"My mom would scold me if I didn't pay you what you're owed! Don't worry about it." Nadine smiles and gives Fiona the money. </p>
<p>"Fiona dear, why don't you and Nadine go out?" Fiona's grandmother suggests. "You can use some sunlight. And if you buy some apples, I'll make apple pie."</p>
<p>Nadine looked visibly excited. "Yes! Girl's day!"</p>
<p>Fiona looks at Dr. Yeager, who nods. "I'll give your grandmother her medicine. You two ladies go out and have fun."</p>
<p>Nadine cheers and grabs Fiona's arm, dragging her out of the house. Fiona barely reached for her straw hat. When Grisha assumes Fiona is far enough, he puts the clear liquid back in his case and takes out a small bottle with a much darker color. </p>
<p>"Mrs. Hahn, here is your real medicine. I promise you won't remember a thing."</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>"Why don't you invite me over like you used to? I'll give anything to be free of my little brothers!" </p>
<p>Nadine is the eldest of twin younger brothers; Christoph and Tobias. They are wild and are never seen without each other. The two brothers are constantly getting into mischief. Three days ago they lit a potato on fire and were tossing it at each other. Mrs. Otto was furious. She forced her sons to remain inside for an entire week, helping her with cooking and chores. Now with a newborn on the way, Nadine has been helping her mother consistently around the house. </p>
<p>"Now the inside of my house is chaos!" said Nadine. </p>
<p>Fiona laughs out loud. "At least you know girls won't be bothering your brothers."</p>
<p>"That's because they're constantly getting into trouble," Nadine grumbled. </p>
<p>"Hey! Fiona!"</p>
<p>A different voice called out to Fiona, Nadine flinches and squeals from the sudden shout. Eren Yeager ran at Fiona in a full sprint. </p>
<p>"Eren? What's wrong?" Fiona asks.</p>
<p>"It's Armin," Eren pants, trying to catch his breath. "He's getting bullied again!"</p>
<p>Fiona grips her basket and follows Eren, Nadine calls out Fiona's name and follows behind them. They found Armin getting bullied at an alleyway. Two boys their age were holding Armin down, while one around Fiona's age watched with a twisted smirk. Probably one of the bullies' elder siblings, Fiona thought. Eren immediately tackles the two bullies holding down Armin. Eren began fighting the two. Before the elder brother could grab the back of Eren's shirt, Fiona knees his gut, causing him to stumble. He regained his balance quickly, glaring down at Fiona. He towered over her, and held out his arms to make himself look bigger. He definitely looked much stronger than Fiona, but she knew she was faster, and more agile. He took a swing towards her face, which she ducked and kicked his liver. He stumbled and clutched his abdomen in pain. "Ow...you bitch!" The eldest one tried rising on his feet, but went back down. Fiona glares at him.</p>
<p>"I just kicked your liver. You're out of breath and focus. I will kick you straight in the face before you'll be able to stand up straight. I suggest you leave, now." </p>
<p>The young man glares at Fiona and stumbles on his feet. The two bullies fighting Eren flee, following behind him. Nadine arrives out of breath.</p>
<p>"Jeez Fiona, I know you're fast, but you didn't have to abandon me!" </p>
<p>"That's right! You better run!" yelled Eren.</p>
<p>"Eren, that's enough." said Fiona.</p>
<p>Fiona kneels down to Armin, who was lying in the fetal position. She gently moves his blonde hair to examine his face. Armin winces when Fiona's fingers caressed his forehead. Armin's left cheek was red and had a small cut above his right eyebrow. Probably got scraped from the ground, Fiona thought. His clothes were wrinkled and the back picked from the stone exterior behind him.</p>
<p>"I'm okay, thanks, you guys," said Armin. Fiona helps Armin on his feet.</p>
<p>"Seriously Armin, why don't you fight back? Are you going to continue to allow those bullies stomp on you?" says Eren.</p>
<p>"That's enough, Eren," Fiona repeats. "Armin, did those bullies take your bread again?" </p>
<p>Armin's eyes flicker, tears threatening to fall. He tilts his head down, ashamed. Fiona takes two fresh loafs out of her basket. "Here. Tell your grandfather that the baker felt generous today."</p>
<p>Armin opened his mouth to argue, but Fiona's reassuring smile made him accept the bread. </p>
<p>"Come on you two, let me walk you home." </p>
<p>Fiona took Armin home and informed his grandfather on what happened. He thanked Fiona and Eren for stepping up. He offered Fiona money, and she politely declined. Carla Yeager scolded Eren for getting in a fight. He argued that he was only helping his friend, but Mrs Yeager shakes her head. She tells Eren to clean his room. He groans but obeys. She thanks Fiona and Nadine for bringing Eren home, and bid the two young ladies goodbye. Fiona and Nadine make their way to their homes themselves. </p>
<p>"You know Fiona, you're not going to find a man if you keep showing off your brute strength." said Nadine. </p>
<p>Fiona looked offended. "I do not have brute strength. I strategize, there's a difference." </p>
<p>"I didn't mean to offend you," Nadine quickly says. "I'm sorry, I didn't think before I spoke."</p>
<p>"No, it's alright. I shouldn't have gotten offended." </p>
<p>The setting sun blared in Fiona's eyes. Her straw hat was not doing her any favors, and she uses her hand to protect her eyes from the sun. </p>
<p>"Why did you give that boy your bread?" Nadine asks suddenly. </p>
<p>"Armin? Well, he and his grandfather struggle with making money. They have enough to survive, but probably not getting enough their bodies need." </p>
<p>"You're always looking after others, Fiona. You should consider thinking about yourself." </p>
<p>"What are you talking about? I know Grandma and I will have enough food to get through the next three months." Fiona waves at the butcher who was heading home. He waves back with a pleasant smile.</p>
<p>"I don't mean food. I'm talking about your feelings," said Nadine. "You and Marius, for example."</p>
<p>Fiona looks at Nadine. "What does Marius have to do with my feelings?"</p>
<p>"You and him are close, right?" </p>
<p>"Of course, he's like a brother to me." </p>
<p>"I'm not sure he thinks that way..."</p>
<p>"Seriously, what are you getting at?" Fiona stops walking, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"I'm an older sister to a pair of twin brothers. I assist my mother in taking care of them, and I must be a good example for them. And one day, my parents will want me married. All I'm saying is you should think about yourself and your future." Nadine smiles. "Also, you and Marius would be so cute together!" </p>
<p>"What does-?"</p>
<p>Before Fiona could ask another question, Nadine speaks. "I should be heading back now. I'll see you soon!" </p>
<p>Fiona waves her friend goodbye. While on her way home, she wondered about Marius. Has she truly been ignoring his feelings? She never considered Marius having romantic feelings towards her. Is that why he's always helping around? The amount of time he spends to help her learn a new combat skill, listening to her dreams about the outside world and unsolved mysteries, or the terrible jokes he makes while they shop at the market. All of that...because he has feelings for me? <br/>Despite the amount of books she has read, romantic feelings are beyond Fiona's comprehension.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadine's words are the reason why Fiona has been struggling to sleep properly for nearly two weeks. Is it possible Marius has feelings for her? Fiona always thought the two acted like siblings. She replayed the many encounters she and Marius had. They would shop at the market together nearly all the time and he would assist Fiona in making her deliveries. Marius volunteered to be Fiona’s personal punching bag, listen to her talk about the outside world despite his different opinions, and was always king towards Fiona’s friends. She assumed that was Marius’ kind nature, but could it be possible he was forcing that demeanor because he has romantic feelings for her? </p><p>Fiona facepalmed. Was she really that clueless? Fiona made an ideal plan to observe Marius's body language when they meet again. However, Marius has not been around Shiganshina for the past few days. Did he have to make a delivery in the interior? She spoke of her concerns with her grandmother.</p><p>"I'm sure he just forgot to tell you," she said.</p><p>Most unlikely, Fiona thought. Marius has a great memory. He remembers the most important and absurd things. He tells the worst jokes in the Walls, yet each joke is always new. "Or maybe Marius doesn't see me that way as Nadine's been saying."</p><p>"His loss for not recognizing a beautiful girl. Any man who doesn't fawn over my Fiona doesn't have a brain." her grandmother said bluntly.</p><p>"Grandma!"</p><p>Fiona and her grandmother laugh together. After Dr. Yeager's visit, her grandmother has been acting like her normal self. Her memory is no longer a problem and she scolds Fiona for spending hours sewing new or repairing clothes for others.</p><p>"I'm sure Marius is fine dear," her grandmother said reassuringly. "You should go out and enjoy the sun! You're young dear, go have some fun."</p><p>An uneasy feeling lingered in the back of Fiona's mind. </p><p>* * *</p><p>When Armin was four-years-old, he begged his grandfather to teach him how to play chess. Fiona and Mr. Arlert play occasionally and Armin would watch with curiosity. The Arlert's are like a second family to Fiona. Fiona found Armin crying after being picked on by a group of bullies. She helped him on his feet and walked him home. Mr. Arlert explained to Fiona that Armin recently lost his parents, and his different interests make him an easy target. Fiona became a protective, loving older sister to Armin. She helped Armin learn how to read and began teaching him how to sew. Armin accidentally pricked his dainty fingers with the needle countless times, but Fiona was always there to bandage him up. Fiona had no argument in Armin wanting to learn how to play chess. Mr. Arlert looks at Armin with his resting stern face. </p><p>"What do you think chess is, Armin?" Mr. Arlert ask </p><p>"A game of strategy?" Armin asked, uncertain. </p><p>"Correct, which means each move you make counts. Watch and learn." </p><p>Fiona organized the chess pieces on the chessboard, and moved a pawn forward. The game began. Mr. Arlert taught Fiona how to play when she and Armin stumbled upon a book about chess. Fiona asked Mr. Arlert to teach her. She surprisingly learned quickly. She played against a few hot-shot MP's who thought they were smarter than everyone else. She challenged one of them and demolished him after ten rounds. Not only did she prick a needle into the man's pride, but she gained popularity in the process. Everyone in Shiganshina like Fiona for her down-to-earth personality. Her bright smile and calm demeanor made her trustworthy towards others. However, there were others who distanced themselves from Fiona due to her beliefs of the outside world, and for engaging in fights. Self-defense or not, people will always find a reason to gossip. She paid no mind to them. Mr. Arlert was impressed at Fiona for showing off her talents, and they continued to play. Watching them play was awe-inspiring in Armin's eyes. They weren't playing to play, they were at war. Each piece they moved was a strategy. White pieces and black pieces were taken off the chessboard one by one. With only a few pieces left, Fiona's eyes wandered around the chessboard, as if she could see the moves play out in her mind. Fiona holds out her hand.</p><p>"I resign."</p><p>Mr. Arlert chuckles and shakes Fiona's hand. Armin tilts his head in confusion.</p><p>"I don't understand. I thought the game ends when the winner takes the Queen..."</p><p>"Sometimes Armin, the player must know when they've met their match. However, just because you lose, doesn't mean you won't get another chance." Mr. Arlert spoke wisely. Good sportsmanship is important, Armin. Fiona realized I had trapped her in a pickle, and I assume she thought of everything to try to get out of my trap," Fiona confirms with a nod.</p><p>"Always remember Armin. Losing doesn’t mean it’s the end. There will always be room for improvement.”</p><p>Armin took his grandfather's words to heart. He and Fiona would practice nearly everyday. Armin would ask Fiona questions as she explained different tactics. Mr. Arlert told Fiona not to take it too easy on Armin, but watching Armin's face lit up once after realizing he had won made her day. Armin's eyes lit up brighter than the sun. One of their games was interrupted by Eren's loud voice. </p><p>"Hey Armin! Come out quickly!" </p><p>Eren's voice could be heard through the window. Fiona peaks her head out. "Eren, no need to shout. You'll disturb the entire town."</p><p>"Hey Fiona, are you helping Mr. Arlert again?" Eren asks.</p><p>Fiona nods. "He asked me to watch Armin while he was away. I'm helping Armin learn how to play chess."</p><p>“What is Eren?” Armin asks his best friend, standing on his chair to look out the window. </p><p>Eren grins with enthusiasm. "The Scouts are coming back! Come on, let's go see them!" Eren sprints to the market.</p><p>"Eren! Wait!" Armin and Fiona call out. The two jump off their chairs and chase after Eren. Realizing Armin was lagging behind, Fiona picks him up and follows Eren.</p><p>"Eren! Don't run so fast, you could trip and hurt yourself." said Fiona. She puts Armin down. The two kids stand on boxes to see over the adults.</p><p>"Shit! I can't see anything with all of these people." says Eren, struggling to get up a tall box.</p><p>Fiona's hand swiftly met the back of Eren's head.</p><p>"Ow! What was that for?" Eren puts his hands on the back of his head.</p><p>"Eren, you are eight-years-old. You shouldn't be saying such words," Fiona scolds.</p><p> Eren gives Fiona a childish glare.</p><p>"You're not my mom."</p><p>Fiona crosses her arms. "You're right, but your mother has granted permission to smack the back of your head when you're misbehaving."</p><p>Fiona would never hurt Eren. Anyone who dares to beat up a child deserves worse conditions than to be locked up in an underground cell. Fiona would give Eren a small 'smack' to the back of his head only when necessary; like how a sister would to a brother if he would enter her room. Not to hurt him, but to make Eren realize he needs to use his head before recklessly making a decision.</p><p>"Here they come," Eren whispers with excitement.</p><p>Citizens stood by as the gate opened. The scouts hung their heads low, even the horses looked like they had just witnessed Hell. Many were injured with cuts or had missing limbs. Splotches of blood stained their green cloaks and white uniform. The Wings of Freedom crest looked tethered. Fiona's heart fell when she saw the one wagon dedicated to carrying the dead. The civilians mumbled amongst themselves. </p><p>"I heard less than half made it back," said a civilian. </p><p>"I thought Shadis was going to make a difference, but he keeps sending these poor soldiers to their deaths." said another. </p><p>"Still, no one from Erwin's squad has died yet."</p><p>Fiona looked to where the civilians were looking. Erwin Smith, she's heard the name before. Many believe Erwin should be the one calling the ranks, and not Shadis.<br/>
Soldiers would only spare glances towards citizens. Fiona watched as the soldiers walked by with glum. She looks at a soldier with blonde hair, a dark mustache and beard. His silver-blue eyes showed no sign of comity as he stared down at his horse. His hands were bandaged and loose on the reins. His nose twitched, and he turned his head to the crowd. His dull eyes averted to curiosity and sincerity. Startled, Fiona looked around her, thinking he could be seeing a relative of his. No, he was looking directly at her. Her arms crossed uncomfortably as the man stares at her. </p><p>"I'm taking you two home," Fiona says suddenly. She picks up Armin and Eren off the box. Eren tries to resist.</p><p>"H-Hey! Put me down!" Fiona was tempted to drop Eren for a split second. She takes Armin's and Eren's hands, leading them away.</p><p>"But I still want to see them!" Eren whined. </p><p>"Eren, what would your mother think if she knew you wanted to join the Survey Corps?" Fiona looks down at Eren.</p><p>Eren stops struggling and looks away. "You're not going to tell her, are you?"</p><p>Fiona shakes her head. "No, I won't. I promise."</p><p>The three were silent while walking through town. Some civilians whispered as they passed by. This was common for them. Eren’s loud vocal opinion about the outside world made him and Armin outcast from the other children. Parents have tried persuading Fiona to deviate from the two, but Fiona would politely disregard their words. Who are they to judge on children who have different opinions? </p><p>“These people are starting to piss me off. Why do they always have to stare at us like we’re some exoctic animal?” Eren mutters in annoyance. </p><p>“People react differently to different opinions. Some with fear, anger, or will look the other way. But Eren, you are so verbal with your opinion about wanting to make change, and people are afraid of change.” Fiona explains. “Even though there is inequality, they are glad to have a roof over their heads and have whatever food they can manage at the table.” </p><p>"But you and Armin talk about the outside world. Why don't you join the Survey Corps?" </p><p>Fiona pursed her lips. She knows she’s being hypocritical when she lectures Eren over his loud mouth, yet she too is curious of what lies outside of the Walls. She has read countless books, many of them illegal. Her and Armin make theories of what is outside, and have thrilling discussions about the sea. She speaks her opinions to Nadine and Marius. They might brush off the ideas, but never have they tried forcing away her beliefs. Fiona has witnessed the Survey Corps leave with big numbers and return with less. She wants to make a difference. But, who would take care of her grandmother? Fiona is all she has left. The very thought of leaving her grandmother for her own selfish dreams left a galling feeling in her stomach. </p><p>A soft rumble came from the sky. Armin flinched and held Fiona’s hand tighter. The once setting orange skies transitioned to a dark grey. Without answering Eren’s question, she leads the two children to their homes.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Grandma, I'm sorry I'm late! I had to walk Eren and Armin home." Fiona rushes inside, throwing off her straw hat. She takes off her shoes so they wouldn’t stain the wood. She was lucky to make it to her home before getting completely soaked by the rain. She enters the kitchen. "What's for dinner to—?”</p><p>Fiona's grandmother shrieks in terror and quickly grabs for a defensive weapon. "Who are you?! What are you doing in my house?!"</p><p>Fiona's eyes widened. Her grandmother's eyes were staring at Fiona as if she was an intruder robbing house. What made Fiona's adrenaline trigger was seeing her grandmother holding a sharp knife. Fiona cautiously puts her a hand up and the other to her heart.</p><p>"Grandma, it's me, Fiona," Fiona's grandmother's fear didn't subside. Fiona speaks calmly. "I'm your granddaughter."</p><p>"I-I don't have a granddaughter..."</p><p>No, not again. Fiona's mind began to wander in panic. What is she to do? Dr. Yeager said the medicine would work. This episode looked more severe than the first. Fiona was unsure how to retrieve her grandmother's mind back. The elderly woman looks around frantically. "Where's Lilia? Have you seen her?"</p><p>"Who's Lilia?" Fiona asks.</p><p>"Lilia...Lilia, oh, my darling Lilia! Where is she?" Fiona's grandmother wails.</p><p>"Who's Lilia?!" Fiona repeated.</p><p>"M-my daughter... Did you kill her? Where is my Lilia?" the elderly woman points the knife accusingly at Fiona. Fiona's grandmother took a step forward threateningly. Fiona maneuvered out of the kitchen into the living area. Her grandmother followed Fiona, gripping the knife with intent. Fiona stood behind her usual sitting chair, putting her hands up in defense.</p><p>"N-no! It wasn't me! I don't know Lilia!"</p><p>What is going on with Grandma? Is she going to attack me? I don't want to hurt her. Fiona's thoughts ran like a rabbit trying to escape from its predator. She needed to remain composed, and not display any threat towards the elderly woman. Fiona kept a defensive stance.</p><p>"No...you're right. You're not my daughter's killer," Fiona's grandma sat on her rocking chair, lowering the knife. She spoke in a hushed voice. "My daughter was killed—no, she was murdered. Her throat was slit, her body was covered with cuts...she drowned in her own blood. Oh, Lilia!" The elderly woman wails. She slumps on her rocking chair. "There were witnesses...but they were killed before they could give their testimony...I requested—no, I begged for another investigation, but the Military Police didn't do anything! They treated my Lilia as if she was a senseless girl! She was smart! Kind! How could they?!"</p><p>Tears streamed down Fiona's face. Watching her grandmother wail over a woman she claims her daughter and refusing to recognize her gripped her heart. Fiona didn't know how to react. Her grandmother sounded crazy. Who is Lilia? Why would the Military Police dismiss an investigation? How can she comfort the crying elderly woman?</p><p>"Grandma..." Fiona approaches her grandmother.</p><p>However, the elderly woman swung the knife, jolting out of her chair. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"</p><p>Fiona jumps back and raises her hands to the level of her eyes. The knife slashes her arm. Fiona stumbles and yelps. Her eyes widen and she clutches her arm as blood trails down. The elderly woman points the knife at Fiona's face threateningly.</p><p>"YOU ARE A DEMON CHILD FROM THE SOUTHEAST! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED ALONG WITH YOUR DISTRICT! I NEVER AGREED TO TAKE YOU IN! IT WAS THAT WITCH!"<br/>
Tears stream down from Fiona's eyes as stares at her grandmother in terror. The elderly woman breathes heavily after her yelling, gripping the knife tightly. "Grandma..." Fiona whimpers, desperately wanting her grandmother to forget everything and act like nothing happened. Fiona's grandmother looks up dramatically and holds up the knife. </p><p>"I've lived a lie for far too long...Lilia...I wish...to see you again..."</p><p>Fiona's grandmother pierces the knife through her throat. Thunder roared over Fiona’s screams of terror, bouncing off the Walls of Shiganshina.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>